


A Snippet Of the Boys Life

by Greenfrogger



Series: Quinci's Life [3]
Category: The Voice RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Small glimpse during the first season of The Voice after Behati's death.Also, I fast forward a year and a half later....





	A Snippet Of the Boys Life

Once the tour was over there was little time before the next season of The Voice was to begin airing on television. On top of all that, the following season blind auditions would be taped during that time too.

Mark Burnett called Blake about Adam.

“Can Adam actually function, Blake?”

“I would love to tell you yes but in all honesty I don’t know. He has good days and really bad moments.”

“I would hate to ask him to step down but if he can’t do it, I rather for him to bow out gracefully.”

“I can’t vouch for him; you have to talk to him. I think he would like to answer for himself than someone else.”

When Mark called Adam seemed to be having a good day and it was agreed that he would continue as a coach. 

When it came time to promote The Voice for the next season, Adam wouldn’t participate in the interviews except for Ellen. Blake and Ellen discussed what questions would be asked ahead of time. She in no way wanted to make Adam feel uncomfortable nor be in any discomfort emotionally during while the group sat up there during the interview. She was able to talk to Adam prior to the taping of the show and told him if at any time he felt uncomfortable, sad, anxious, or whatever and needed to get out of there that he could and she wouldn’t be mad at him.

In the end, though exhaustion won out. In the days prior to the taping of Ellen, Adam had a bout of insomnia. Only getting an hour or two at a time at night. Blake suspected that Adam was nervous about the public’s reception towards him. 15 minutes or so before they were needed on air, the four of them - Blake, Adam, Pharrell, and Christina were in the green room. The three of them were giving Adam space to roam the room, knowing how anxious he was about the interview. Then Adam sat down next to Blake on the couch with Adam leaning his body against Blake’s. Within two minutes Adam was out for the count. With the help of the other two, they stretched Adam out on the couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. The three of them realized that it was best just to let Adam rest then to try and push him in to something that he obviously wasn’t ready to do yet.

The first season of live The Voice shows would have been disastrous for Adam if his buddies from Maroon 5 didn’t help him with his coaching duties. Together the three of them would help get Adam’s team ready each week and they would also feed Adam lines that he could tell the artist after they sang their songs. It was a rough season for Adam but he got through it.

~*~

A year and half after Behati’s death Blake and Adam are still living together. Rumors are flying about the guys being more than friends. There are a lot of Adam’s family, friends, and even his band mates encouraging the Rock Star to get back into he dating scene. Adam keeps telling them he isn’t ready for that. 

 

One unassuming day….

“Hey, what’s with the tears?” Blake asks as Adam throws his keys on the coffee table and flops down on the couch. Blake is immediately at Adam’s side, wrapping his arm around Adam shoulder. Adam then violently throws his body into Blake’s and wraps himself into a hug. Stunned for a second, Blake holds Adam and rubs his left hand up and down Adam’s back.

Adam has a soul cleansing cry. Blake rocks him a bit in an attempt to calm him down.

“Adam,” Blake whispers into Adam’s hair once Adam calms down, “What happened at your dad’s that’s got you all upset?”

Adam mumbled something but Blake couldn’t quite understand what he said. Blake patiently waited until Adam unlocked his arms from Blake.

Adam took a few more minutes and than looked at Blake, “My dad basically told me to stop grieving; be a man; and find another woman. I don’t want to Blake. I want to stay with you. I’m happy, safe, feel loved.”

“Then right here is where you stay. Don’t let your dad or anyone else tell you how to feel,” Blake said.

“He said that you were holding me back by not pushing me out your door.”

“Yeah?” Blake could understand Adam’s father viewpoint but obviously didn’t know his own son and his emotional needs. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t want to be with anyone right now. I’m content with living with you. They’ll be a day when a girl will catch my eye but right now I'm content with staying with you.”

“Adam, you can stay with me as long as you want.”

“Can we just go to bed and snuggle a bit. I’m so emotionally exhausted.”

“No problem.” Adam led the way holding Blake's hand.

Adam still needs his night light on and stares into it as he falls asleep. Blake holds onto Adam, rubbing his back as the Rock Star falls asleep. Blake can understand Adam’s father’s concerns but Adam needs to be able to grieve on his own terms. Year and half is a long time but Adam went through so much prior to Behati’s death that he still has trouble believing something won’t go massively wrong in that relationship. If Adam ever wanted to leave, Adam can. He knows at some point that Adam will fly on his own it’s just a matter of when.

What Blake didn’t know when would be soon coming.


End file.
